


Hora Libre (la película, que en realidad está escrita, ¿así que no es una película?)

by triunfoelmal



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate lo que se me cante, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Meme, Memes, Other, Real Life, ahora mas que nada escribo que me paso todos los dias, ahora recorde un genero mas para agregar, aunque creo que escribo bien, aunque esten re gastadas, dbgt medio que me gusto, dbz tambien obvio, empece escribiendo esto a los 15 y ahora tengo 17 que queres, en fin, esta re explotado, hora libre, humor medio boludo, me lei 100 años de soledad y el martin fierro y no entiendo a borges que conio?, nada de historias como esta, no esperes una demostracion de mi coeficiente intelectual, no se cuando aparecera, parece obvio pero al final pudieron hacer un personaje algo bueno, pero el diseño me gusto y estaba re enamorado de 17 en dbz, pero me gusta la idea, pero siempre me gusta boludear con esas cosas, por lo menos me gusta hacerlo, que complicado borges, re borges con lo del doble y el tiempo, se sentia sin sentido especialmente lo del super 17, si ya se me gusta dbs, tipo goku black, tipo otra version de uno mismo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triunfoelmal/pseuds/triunfoelmal
Summary: Hola, soy Dami. Esto demuestra como un día normal en el cole hace que termines recorriendo el mundo peleando con enemigos random para evitar que el mundo se haga mierda (no incluye evitar que Trump sea presidente) y todo sin demasiado sentido (al menos al principio, qcyo).Si encontraste esta historia berreta y me conocés, decime así charlamos.Si apareciste en esta historia berreta y te molestó, perdón por adelantado, decime y te saco.





	Hora Libre (la película, que en realidad está escrita, ¿así que no es una película?)

**~~~**

**Son las 7:30 en un colegio de Ya Sabes Donde, la gilada está formando y la directora Penélope esta adelante como siempre.**

**Solo que esta vez hay un escenario con una pantalla gigante y un montón de parlantes.**

**~~~**

\- ¡NORAAAAAAAA! ¡CERRÁ LA PUERTA!

\- ¡SI DOÑAAAAAAAA! - responde la señora que limpia, cerrando las puertas del infierno y haciendo que los que llegan tarde tengan que entrar por la puerta trasera para no tener falta.

A esta altura del año todos están al límite, hay que ahorrar faltas.

#Macrisis

\- Si se preguntan que es esto, voy a ver una peli por Netflix con el subdirector. Hmm que papito - empieza a fantasear la directora parada en el lugar.

Pasan unos segundos y a ella ya se le está cayendo la baba de la boca.

\- ...¿Está viva? - se pregunta la señora que limpia.

\- ¿t-todavía están acá? - dice ella, recuperando la conciencia - ¡VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA DE UNA VEZ QUE ESTOY OCUPADA!

 

**~~~**

**En el aula**

**~~~**

Era la primera hora, y todos los alumnos se aburrían con lo que la profe Lisaj decía sobre que la mitocondria es la central eléctrica de la célula. ¿O eso era un vine? No se, tal vez Lebron James sepa. Mientras tanto, en uno de los grupos de mesas que estaban juntas, el único de 8 personas, estaba ocurriendo un árdido debate sobre la veracidad de la influencia de la extinción masiva del Cretácico-Paleógeno en la orientación sexual lésbica de hombres maduros.

\- auxILIO ME DESMAYO - decía Sentías quien había sido apuñalado.

\- callese viejo lesbiano - respondió Bonelli quien lo había apuñalado.

\- Che, ¿les c-conté que hoy me v-visitó Andrés? - balbuceaba Caro con un alto grado de intoxicación etílica - Vino un rato a la mañana, pero cuando me fije, ya se había ido.

\- ¿Vino y se te fue? ¿Cómo es eso posible? - preguntó Martu.

\- AH yo que voy a saber.

\- Eu, Dami, me descargué una app para guardar mis contraseñas, pero me olvide la contraseña para entrar, ¿sabes cuál es? - Agos le pidió ayuda a Dami.

\- Y yo QUE voy a saber. ¿Y cómo estás acá si repetiste el año pasado?

\- Es que como no entraba en el aula me mandaron acá a hacer una prueba, y la terminé pero no se que tengo que hacer. Bueno acá tengo una lista de posibles contraseñas, ¿podrías probarlas por mí?

\- esta vien.

\- ¡AY MIERDA COÑO! - gritó Orne escalando y pisando la cara de Caro y Martu con ambos pies respectivamente para elevarse -  _una mariposa..._ \- susurró sacándole una foto con el celu.

De pronto, justo cuando Lisaj terminaba su explicación de cómo las células producen energía, para la cual agarró a Gonza y al Vodo de la mano y los hizo moverse como si se estuvieran electrocutando al mismo tiempo que gritaba "ENERGÍAAAAA", afuera del colegio chocó un camión de naranjas contra un camión de cloroformo porque la yegua de la intendenta Magario no reparó el semaforo. El gas empezó a entrar como las neurotoxinas de GlaDOS y los alumnos fueron durmiéndose.

**~~~**

\- ¡Hola, bienvenidos a Cocinando Con Tu Vieja! - saludó Dami a la nada misma, en medio de la cocina lujosa de una casa bastante concheta - En este programa, vamos a preparar un exquisito budín navideño de la concha de la lora. Les voy a enseñar una receta que a mi me encanta personalmente y que me la enseñó una sacerdota vudú de Burkina Faso. Ah, a mi abuela también le encantaba el faso, dos fili morri por día, dos cajitas obviamente. Se re cagó muriendo, negros los pulmones. EN FIN, ¿me siguen?

Dami sale de su lugar y va a la sección donde está el horno - Primero que nada, vamos a calentar el horno a 80 millones de grados centígrados, igual de caliente que yo en este momento, jaja. ¿Por qué no consigo pareja? Qué pregunta, ¿no? - se ríe maniaticamente por lo bajo moviendo la perilla.

\- Ahora vamos a enmantecar el molde, mi truco es pasarle cemento para que no se pegue, y **QUÉ MEJOR CEMENTO QUE EL DE CONSTRUCCIONES BIANCO** \- saca una bolsa de cemento de la boca - Siempre que yo como burgués acomodado de clase media necesito cemento de buena calidad para que mis trabajadores en negro, a los que les pago $5 la hora, me hagan un nuevo piso, siempre compro cemento de CONSTRUCCIONES BIANCO.

 

**_CONSTRUCCIONES BIANCO_ **

_"Ladrillos más duros que la cabeza de Bonelli"_

 

\- Ustedes se preguntarán, ¿cuál es mi secreto para poder emplear albañiles por tan poco? ¿Acaso son los menos educados de todo el Conurbano? ¿Los engañé y piensan que tienen reservado un crucero a la Isla Martín García? No. ¡Son venezolanos! Este es mi consejo, ¡aprovechen más que nunca y ahora que pueden el increíble empobrecimiento y la quita de libertades civiles y políticas que causa el socialismo del siglo XXI! No todos los días tenés 30 millones de personas intentando escapar de la opresión de un tirano AL LADO DE TU CASA. Con el terrible estado en el que está su país, están dispuestos a cobrar lo que sea por sobrevivir, ¡así que el cielo es el límite!

Caminando se dirige a la parte donde está la mesita esa pedorra que siempre tienen para cortar cosas, amasar y eso, con un boul - Ahora, vamos a mezclar azúcar, harina, huevos y el ingrediente más importante: 10 ml de veneno para ratas. ¿Por qué? ¡Para matar a nuestros vecinos pos claro! Este es un budín _navideño_ , y todos tenemos en estas fiestas algún vecino que le  _encanta_ poner música al máximo, ¿no? Así que, qué mejor forma de pasar las fiestas tranquilo. Como no hay veneno especializado en humanos, hay que comprar de rata, o de cualquier animal si quieren.

Dami vuelve a la zona del horno - Uff, acá un calooooooor, se ve que ya está listo. Metemos la mezcla por media horita y en minutos nomás tendremos nuestro budín mortal rompe-dientes, justo a tiempo para las festividades o más adelante para el regreso a clases. Eso sí, ¡no olviden esconder toda la evidencia! - Entonces empieza a saludar con la mano diciendo "mil besos", antes de irse al microondas, romper con un cuchillo el vidrio de la puerta y ponerlo dentro del electrodoméstico, meter su cabeza adentro y poner el temporizador a 10 minutos mientras dice "¿por qué no consigo novio, hm?"

\- ¿Dami, sos vos? - preguntaron los 7 dolobus.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen acá? ¡Este es  _mi_ sueño! - gritó Dami sacando la cabeza del microondas.

\- Todos estamos soñando al mismo tiempo, vos estás mas suicida y perturbador que en general - dijo Orne.

\- Lo hago para divertirme, hace rato me di cuenta que esto no es real.

\- ¿Por qué será? - dijo Martu.

\- Me siento solo por dentro.

\- No shit sherlock, me refiero a por qué pasa esto.

\- Estabamos en el cole, ¿no? Creo que escuché algo como un choque afuera antes de esto - dijo Caro

\- ¿Por ahí un gas extraño? Aunque no sé por qué estamos todos juntos ni por qué estamos concientes. En cualquier caso, creo que podemos hacer lo que queramos mientras tanto despertemos - dedujo Gonzalo Holmes.

\- ¡YO QUIERO SER UN NEWTSAURIO!

\- Yo quiero romperle la cara a ese pibito de boxeo muajaja - dijo Orne

\- Yo voy a hacer mi propio campeonato de WWE - dijo Gonza

Entonces, mientras Gonza estrenaba su mega arena de batalla WWE con la pelea definitiva entre La Roca y John Cena, Martu estaba destruyendo edificios con su cuerpo de Newtsaurio, Orne rompía huesos al azar de un montón de copias del pibe de boxeo, Caro estaba cazando demonios y otras criaturas con los de Supernatural, Dami siguió con su clase de cocina de venenos y preparó una docena de cupcakes deliciosamente envenenados; Sentías, Bonelli, Vodo y otros se transformaron en personajes del LoL y jugaron una partida; Scioli, que justo pasaba por ahí, soñó que tenía su brazo y podía hamacarse; y la Michetti, que también pasaba por ahí, podía mover sus piernas y estaba haciendo una maratón.

Por suerte, como justo Sebastián Simone, alias Prensa Prensa, estaba pasando por ahí y vio todo, se encargo de llamar al SAME y alertar a los noticieros. Así que un rato despues lograron ventilar el aire y todos pudieron despertar. Después de unos minutos de confusión, y que todos se alarmaran porque faltaban $200, todo volvió a la normalidad, y los de Ya Saben Cual Curso tuvieron clase de ingles, como siempre.

**~~~ En El Aula ~~~**

**[Narra la profe de inglés]**

Clase de Inglés  
Bitácora 2-9-11

Hoy me sumerjo de nuevo en esta selva llamada escuela secundaria, como TODOS LOS PUTOS DIAS DE MI VIDA. Precisamente, estoy en elidmo curso de siempre, habitat natural de boludos- digo, alumnos. Como siempre, llevo mi traje de camuflaje táctico, que compre en lo de Luciana. Adjunto una foto para que lo vean:

       

Increíble, ¿no? Me salio $50, estaba con 90% de descuento, se ve que no mucha gente lo compró. También, me vino con una gorra de camuflaje de regalo.

Obviamente, era fácil detectarme ya que las paredes eran amarillas, por eso le pague $50 a Martino para que me las pinte de verde el día anterior, y tomando en cuenta su limitada inteligencia, ahora jamás me verán.

Aca les pongo una foto que me tomó un pelotudito de primero que iba al baño desde la ventana, la tengo porque me la mande por WhatsApp antes de romper su celular, tirándolo al patio del vecino del colegio.

       

Acá una foto del celular (agradecimientos al vecino):

Bueno, volviendo a los boludos, ahora les deje para que hagan una página completa. Según mis cálculos, ellos hacen media página por hora, así que tengo tiempo para investigar su comportamiento, y averiguar justamente por qué tardan tanto, no parecen tan retrasados.

Decidí adentrarme en la mesa de los dos esos que van a inglés particular - la bola y pan triste, así les llaman los demás cursos.

\- Dami, ¿Y acá que va?  
\- I have been  
\- ¿Y acá?   
\- TAMBIÉN, CARO

\- ¿Y que va ahora, Gonza?  
\- Ehh... Vos pone guar is guor  
\- ¿Y como se escribe?  
_*se lo escribe*_  
\- Ahh, ¿Y ahora?  
\- El pasado de go  
\- Better?  
\- ¡NO!   
_*lo pone en la lista*_

\- Orne, ¿que pongo ahora?  
\- Que se yo Martu estoy re dura, mande como a 8 al hospital ayer, me duelen un poco las manos

Por lo que veo, todo está como siempre.

**[Media hora después]**

Según mi investigación, tal parece que no saben nada porque nunca les enseñaron nada. Es como si todo lo que les dijeron cada año lo agarran y lo tiran al final y se olvidan. Ahora reportaré todo al Ministro de Educacion. Pero no puedo dejar el aula, los preceptored están vigilando desde que entró esa foca en celo la otra vez.  _*piensa unos segundos*_  ¡YA SE!

\- ¡BOMBA DE HUMO!

_*se esfuma como ninja*_

_*todos tosen*_

Dami: - ¡LA PUTA MADRE! *COF COF* ¡ME MUEROOO! *COF COF* ¡ENCIMA QUE SIGO CON LA TOS LA RE CONCHA DE SU MADRE!

Después de que se fuera el humo, todos estaban al pedo charlando o algo así, cuando de pronto Agos, que se había ido del aula, volvió pero esta vez con unas cartas.

\- Bueno, chicos, tengo algo para decirles: es muy importante

\- ¡DECILO DE UNA VEZ PUTA! - gritó Berdion que de alguna manera estaba acá

\- ¡Me voy casar!

\- ¿¡¿¡QUE?!?!

\- ¿Quién es el desafortunado? - dijo Sentias

\- Es...  _*se da cuenta recién ahora*_  Ja ja muy gracioso. Bueno, me voy a casar con el príncipe de Dinamarca

\- ¿Y como llegaste a conocerlo? - preguntó Dami

\- Bueno, estaba comiendo un paquete de papas fritas la semana pasada, ¡cuando vi que había ganado una entrada para la boda de la Princesa de Monaco! Entonces fui y todo eso, con el vestido más caro que encontré buscando en los tachos de basura de las casas en el barrio de Palermo, y mi perfume "Perfúm", que encontré tirado en la calle.  _*tono dramático de Las Mil Y Una Noches*_  Y ahí estaba yo, viendo a un montón de gente elegante, y lo veo a él, me estaba mirando atentamente, entonces se acerca y me dice  _"du har en rejer på bryster"_. Como no entendí nada, use mi teléfono como en la publicidad de la tele, y usé el traductor. Él me había dicho  _"Tenés un camarón en las tetas"_. Así que me fije, y sí, lo tenía. Y desde entonces hablamos. Miren, les voy a mostrar cuando me lo pidió:

**~~~ Conversación con Mathias ~~~**

\- Hola, mira, te seré sincero. Necesito casarme con alguien en los próximos dos meses, o no calificaré para ser rey en la lista de sucesión

\- Así que, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?

\- Se que es una decisión difícil y repentina, pero si quieres puedo darte tiempo

\+ ¡SI! ¡ACEPTO!

\- ¿En serio?

**~~~ Fin de la conversación ~~~**

\- ¡Así que me caso en unos días y los invito a todos!

Entonces, como todos habían sido invitados, empezaron a escribir "#YaSabenQuienesEnDinamarca", mientras otros, como Dami, pusieron "#NosVamosADinamarcaMientrasUstedesSeQuedanPelotudos"

**~~~ Unos días después ~~~**

Después de llegar a Ezeiza, hacer la fila para despachar equipaje y migraciones, y de perder a Martu en el Duty Free por 10 minutos, los de 4°A finalmente subieron al avión.

Gonza: - ¡¡¡¡¡CANCUUUNNN!!!!!

Azafata: - Señor, este vuelo se dirige a Copenhague, Dinamarca. Ahora por favor, siéntese.

\- Oh, es verdad, lo siento.  _*se sienta*_  ¡¡¡¡¡COPENHAGUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

Azafata: - Argentinos...

Caro: - Azafata, ¿me darías un vaso de vodka? Es que tengo un poco de sed y no desayuné mi jugo de todos los días

Azafata: - Lo siento señorita, pero no tenemos vodka para la clase turista

Caro: (agarrando a la azafata del cuello y hablando con voz amenazadora) - ESCUCHAME PELOTUDA VAS A IR AHORA MISMO A LA PUTA COCINA Y ME VAS A TRAER UNA PUTA BOTELLA DE VODKA PORQUE SINO TE VOY A ROMPER LA GARGANTA DE LO FUERTE QUE TE VOY A AHORCAR ¿ME ESCUCHASTE BIEN O HACE FALTA QUE TE APUNTE CON EL ARMA QUE TENGO EN MI BOLSILLO?

Azafata Asustada: - N-no señora, ya mismo le traigo

Caro: - Gracias

Martu: - ¡Cómo que no puedo llevar a mi Newt! ¡No ve que no puede estar solo!

Azafata: - Señorita, eso es un muñeco inflable. Por favor, desínflelo y guárdelo arriba

Martu: - No la escuches, Newt. No sabe de lo que habla

Orne: - ¡COMO QUE NO PUEDO LLEVAR MI EQUIPO DE LUCHA!

Azafata Asustada: - S-Señorita, n-no puede llevar eso aquí. Debió despacharlo antes

Orne: - Es que uno nunca sabe cuándo va a usarlos  _*mira amenazadoramente*_  ¿No habrá alguna excepción? Digo, ya que soy amiga de un príncipe de Europa, por lo que es más difícil que vaya a prisión, incluso por homicidio...

Azafata Asustada: - E-ehh, a-ahora que r-recuerdo creo que las reglas cambiaron hace unos días. P-perdone las molestias

Orne: (mirando como "mejor que corras, perra") - No hay problema

 **[anuncio del piloto]**  
\- Bienvenidos al vuelo 505 de FlyBondi desde Buenos Aires con destino a Copenhague, y 48 paradas intermedias para cargar nafta porque el tanque es muy pequeño. Uelcom tu dis avión, wi ar terrible hapi dat iu ar flaing wid as WOOHOO   
**[fin del anuncio]**

 **[anuncio de la azafata]**  
\- Por favor, póngase el cinturón de seguridad. Plis, put yor cinturéishon de seguridéishon  
**[fin del anuncio]**

\- Se nota que este viaje es bastante barato - dijo Dami, hablando alto para que escuche Agos

\- Lo que pasa es que hasta esto es caro, y no es fácil mandar a tantas personas. Por eso mi novio me puso hasta a mi en clase turista - respondió ella

\- ¿Hay otra clase que la turista acá? - dijo Sentías

\- Sí, la premium, la única diferencia es que sus asientos sí son reclinables y les dan bebidas alcohólicas y más comida: un paquete de maní y otro de algo raro extra - señaló Caro

\- ¿Entonces de donde sacaste el vodka? - preguntó Sentias

\- ...Lo encontré por ahí...

\- Esperá, ¿dijiste maní? - dijo Bonelli

\- Sí

_*va y se roba una bolsita, muele el maní y lo pone en una barrita de cereal que encontró por ahí*_

\- ¡Agooos! ¿Querés una barra de cereal? ¡Está riquísima!

\- ¿Alguien dijo comida? Oh, bueno. Espera, no tiene maní ¿no?

\- Pfff... N-no... Como se te ocurre...

\- Hmm...  _*pausa de unos segundos para analizar profundamente*_  Bueno

_*come la barra*_

\- Esto sabe raro... Hmm...  _*otra pausa*_  Meh.

_*sigue comiendo*_

\- Creo que esta gente compra también la comida en el Tren de Morón. Esta barra de cereal fluorescente dice "Hecho en Quilmes" - dijo Dami

\- A mi me tocaron gomitas Gomutcho y dicen "Hechas en la Concha de tu Hermana" - dijo Orne

**~~~ Mientras tanto, donde las azafatas espían a los pasajeros ~~~**

\- ¡Carajo, se dieron cuenta!

\- Espero que no se den cuenta de que estas cosas no fueron aprobadas por el Ministerio de Salud

\- No pasa nada, es poco posible que les agarre VPH, solo del 1%, y además, para cuando se den cuenta no van a poder culparnos

\- 5 años de estudio para esto...

\- ¿Pero vos para qué estudiaste?

\- Mecanógrafa

\- Ahh, ahora entiendo

\- Claro, te re garcaron

 **[anuncio de la azafata]**  
\- Hola, como andan genteeee. Soy Anto, la aerolínea me contrató para darle más alegría a este viaje y así cobrarles más. Así que, ¿cómo estannn? Comenten, digan algo, al hashtag #VueloConFlyBondiYNoMeImportaQueAumentenMisProbabilidadesDeMorirYSíEstoEsUnaDeclaracionAsiQueDoyPermisoASerUtilizadaEnUnaCorte  _*susurra*_  por favor me están obligando a hacer esto  
**[fin del mensaje]**

 **[anuncio del piloto]**  
\- Estimados pasajeros, pronto estaremos despegando. Atenshon pasajerous, we will be despeganding pronto. Recuerden que no puede haber nadie en el baño mientras. Remember dat nadie can't gou to the bathroom mientras.  
**[fin del mensaje]**

**~~~ Una hora después ~~~**

Todos estaban bien, Martu se había quedado dormida, y aprovechando esto Dami le escribió "YEGUA" en la frente (entre otras cosas), Carola estaba leyendo algunas historias Destiel en Wattpad (mientras abrazaba a su botella de vodka a la que llamó Squishy), Orne jugaba con Gonza a la lucha libre, Sentías estudiaba para matemática porque el colegio arregló con la aerolínea de que a la vuelta apenas salga del avión se lo lleven al colegio (en una camioneta de la policía para evitar que se escape), Vodo trataba de reparar su celular hecho mierda con cinta Scotch, Bonelli enseñaba a una azafata como hacer el truco de la soga, Mirinda se cortaba las uñas de los pies con el alicate, a Taigho le llegaban las uñas voladoras, Chichiara (que estaba porque sí) estaba disparando bolas de papel por una bombilla (o sorbete, que se yo) para que se peguen en el techo, y el resto boludeaba de otras formas.

Ajole, por su parte, estaba hablando con su gallina mascota, que se consiguió al ganar un juego de esos que pasan por la noche de adivina la palabra. La gallina se llamaba Florinda, porque a él le gusta el Chavo del Ocho tanto como a Juancito le gusta el arte y Liniers, y en honor a su crush. De hecho él suele leer novelas Reader x Doña Florinda. Bueno, volviendo al tema, él estaba ahí, diciendo - Co Co Co, respondele a papá, Co Co Co - como si fuera un bebé.

Bueno, entonces, después de como una hora, las azafatas anunciaron que iban a pasar con el almuerzo.

\- ¡VACIOOOOO! ¡CHORIPAAAAAN! ¡MORCILLAAAAA! - dijo el parrillero mientras pasaba por los pasillos con su parrilla que largaba tanto humo que todos se empezaban a ahogar, así que una azafata abrió las puertas de salida para que se ventile todo.

En ese momento, los más racionales (Dami y Gonza, Caro no porque estaba muy borracha) casi se mueren de un paro cardíaco. Pero entonces las azafatas dijeron que no había problema porque el piloto estaba volando tan peligrosamente cerca de la tierra, que no habia diferencia de presión, y la podían abrir sin problemas.

Al mismo tiempo, también pasaba Nora vendiendo lo suyo (ella estaba porque se enteró del acuerdo del colegio, y se metió).

\- ¡HAY AGUA MINERAL, ESPRÁI, COCA! ¡CHUUUURRRRRROOOOOSSSS! ¡AGUACATEEEEEE! ¡SANDIAAAAA! ¡BOLAS DE FRAILEEEE! ¡MASITAS SECAAAAAS! ¡NACHOOOOOSSS! ¡MILANGAAAAAA!

Como verán, esta diversificando su negocio. Así que, todos comieron. Martu comió bolas de fraile, Orellana comió tacos, Gonza pidió una napolitana, Caro comió una pizza y Sentías se hizo solo un omelet (o como se escriba).

_Lo que no sabían era el viaje que los esperaba..._

**CONTINUARÁ...**

(algún día, no me apuren)

**Author's Note:**

> En serio, si me conocés, decime. Y en serio, si te ofendiste, decimelo.


End file.
